Milo in Corona
by AllisonNoir
Summary: For some unexpected reason Milo winds up in the past, meeting with someone... /I'm bad at summaries - hopefully, later I'll find out something for it.
1. Something unforeseen

I get from chiscribbles4smiles an idea for a crossover between MML and TTS. Well, firstly I have to check what is MML but that didn't take long. (Mainly 'cause I've already known PnF). So two days before today I've found it and now here it is: a little something.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Something unforeseen

. . . . . .

"Who the hell are you?" crossly, was heard the sudden grunt as the obvious owner of the place abruptly noticed the other one's attentance during a quick turn around.

The boy stunnedly blinked twice, then noticed himself and reached out his hand, still grabbing with his other the bag on his shoulder.

"Milo Murphy." he introduced himself, smiling lively.

The stranger looked to the younger, viewing him tip to the toe then snorted and turned back to the desk. "I guess, you are not from near, Milo Murphy." commonly was it mumbled, while the combinating of a few shiny fluid has been continueing.

Then as those were mingled into a single bright green alloy, the dark coated one shook the result and satisfiedly smirked and put it into a special carrier. The elder closed the pack where seemingly other compounds have been waiting for theirs time and then, finally, took into account the uncalculated guest on the place.

The younger was seemingly enchanted by his current state. He was loafing around and wondering with admire on his big eyes about the place, marking each square centrimetre of the cellarage. "Is it a basement?" he voiced his curiousity. "Once I was in a similar place like that. Althought that was in the channels below the city."

The underground place's occupant gazed to him wearily, patiently waiting for the moment when the boy stepped to the right place and pulled a trigger below the desk. It made to move the batten, what bumped the container in the corner, and triggered to set the purple bubble in the way to the weirdly dressed kid. The boy innocently marveled the drawed maps and notes on the wall, everything seemed perfect. Except…

The pile between the two pieces suddenly would crack under the weight and what has been keeping till that time the whole in the vertical surface would loose out and collapse like the well-elaborated and created equipment wouldn't have been more than an clumsy man's lucky endeavour until that certain moment, that it has somehow kept in one piece thus far.

The dark coated quickly bendt by the falling wood parts from above and as the complete reached the floor with a bags of suffocating and all-out covering dust, the realisation was came to mind. Even if the rigidity and the negligent has been the representative for a long time, the unknown boy clearly hasn't done anything harmful – yet.

As the mist was gone, the occupant looked up and searched for the little known kid. For the biggest suprise, he was standing on the same place as earlier and seemed calm. Too calm. He rehashed his pants and then got out a small broom from his bag, like the former action would have been nothing at all.

"My bad." he stated leisurely. "I should have mention it before it happens." started the kid coolly the tidying.

"What are you talking about?"

The brunette lifted his head. "Murphy's law." puzzled, the owner looked to him. "Complicated. Easiest explanation that everything near to me has used to wreck. _If anything can go wrong, it will._ " he said like he would have quoted it.

"That's a bit pessimistic attitude, don't you think?" murmured the black haired, but as the room's current sight reached the mind, rather grabbed the container of the phials immediately and minded to put it into a much safer place. Carefully stepped the local through the remains, carrying the pack under the arm and keeping the boy for safety's sake off the way in silence. As the precious thing has became well-hided from anything unexpected incidence, the blue eyed was back to the laboratory. The kid almost finished with the tidying.

"Nice manufacturing anyway. The tenons are really fascinating. Is it a self-made one?" he admired then, holding a broken piece of batten in his hand. "Why don't you use screws? Or metal parts? That would be safer, except counting with the corroding factor. In that case, maybe in deed the wood is the better choice downstairs. The air is quite dewy."

He looked around, mainly marking the part where the whole framework previously had belonged. "I guess-" he was thinking loud. "I can fix it for you." turned the boy then to the other. "See? There and there." were shown the small holes on the walls. "You have to underpin it with more spots. Otherwise it will collapse again or won't last long."

The boy, put down the broom and took his bag to the floor. "Let's see what we have for it." he digged into it and started to feeling in it. "As I remembered!" was heard the delighted shout and brought out some tools. "I packed the drill and two extra for security reasons and a screw-set. Sometimes it's slightly scary I can always use what I have in it." he whispered wonderingly.

As the other realised what on the younger was, stepped to him and cut his way on the half distance. "Oh, oh, oh! W-w-what are you up to, kid?"

"Fixing it." he said, holding the so-called drill in his hand. But then he eyed the other, the gloves and the goggles and immediately holded out the equipment. "You are right. It's yours. I used my safety gear when we were chased by the ostriches on the way in."

The local's eyes widened. "Ostriches?"

"Long story. When I was on my way through the corona-" began the boy, when the other rashly brought out something from the gross dark coat. His auburn eyes went wide in shock as the electric cattle prod-ish self-made device was trained against his chest and the drill scarely was fallen out off his fingers.

"Don't- just don't you dare to say anything about Corona!" hissed the elder dangerously to the boy. Fiercely, that cambridge blue eyes frightened the younger, nearly made him jump out of his skin. It was exceptional. He was scared different times, but not this terrified, ever.

"I- I- I meant it, as- as _ridge_. The ridge at the edge of Danville. _Corona_. Pith." he eyed the other. "Same word."

"I know!" cried out bitterly the black haired and was visible on to say something cursing again when something made to stop. A faint sound, like a cunning cooing. "Rudiger! Stop it!" was snapped the somehow suddenly appeared racoon.

The black and white animal gently clung to the almost floor length coat. The small pet bothered its owner until the weapon was slowly lowered and its menacingly sparkling part died out. "You are too warm-hearted, buddy." came to answer a headshake in a kind, played disbelief.

"Right." moaned then the elder to the rodent. The pesky little mammal satisfiedly chittered then jumped to the other corner of the room, taking place on the top an smaller table stealing out three apples from a box.

"Traitor." rolled the eyes the dark coated then turned back to the still terrified younger. " 'seems like Rudiger likes you. And he can be very determined with it. So if I don't want him to wake me up at dawn or make trouble around my works, I have to give you a few minutes." was the weapon taken down to the ground, leant against the wall.

"So, Milo Murphy, right?" looked to the younger the local, much more friendlier than earlier. "Take a seat." was shown welcomely the direction near to the black and white animal.

He confusedly followed the lead then sat down clearly facing with the dark beady mumbler. "H-hello Rudiger." he greeted shyly the furry shifter. A glad purring was heard as a jolly greeting.

"You can stop it now, buddy, I won't hurt him."' took a seat too the other with a gently tone. The racoon immediately turned to the elder and jumped down to the dark coated's lap, then as he impelled the gloved hand few times, the massage became received. "All right, I got it. How wayward we are today!" was sighed to the animal.

The occupant slowly stripped off the gross dark coat, then as it was put down, the racoon joyfully climbed on the elder's back and took his place, laying cross on the shoulder. "That was what you have been waiting for all along, didn't it?" was caught the furry pet. The silence undoubtedly gave the right answer.

As the washing bear took his calmed place, the guest became fixed by the blue eyes. This time the gross dark coat didn't keep the younger busy, so as couldn't hide the person beneath it. The other was tall, taller than him and skinny. Without the dark material the contours were visible. The occupant was nearly the same age as him. But the clothes what have been on the slight build, told that the truth wasn't just one or two years.

"Your- the clothes-" he started, but the thought couldn't have been finished.

"What's with them?" looked down to them the elder. "The apron is for safety reasons, and I washed my upper yesterday… - _or_ the day before yesterday… - _or_ two days before yesterday. Or last week." was it thinked. "Surely after the blue compound case and that wasn't that long ago." closed the self-taken question then the black haired with a shrug.

"No, I mean as their structure." explained he. "I reminds me a bit to Cavendish and Dakota. Oh, I come to think of it, didn't you meet with them? I was with them but Murphy's law came and I was broken away from them." the younger asked the other. "A tall grey-haired man in a tweed suit like in the 1870s, and a shorter one in a track suit from the 1970s."

The elder's cambridge blue eyes widened and near to a minute faced with the younger. "Did I say something wrong?" took the brunette the question, then the penny dropped. "Oh. I should have realised it. You are not like Scott, you are _literally_ living in the past. And I thought that wall with the map is just a replica. So, the juice of it, I assumably have some time in two hundred years earlier." he smiled delightfully, ready to any adventure when the whole small table collapsed between them in a sudden. "Sorry, my fault!"


	2. Anything preditable

Well, to tell the truth, this shortie would have liked to be only a little affix, but... things have changed. It seems momentary it will be a whole story.(Note: independent from my other one which soon will be uploaded too)

* * *

Chapter 2 - Anything predictable

. . . . . .

"It's- uh- am- all right, I think." said the local then, certainly not referring with the momentary shock to the just now broken other piece of equipment. And after it, a strong headshake convinced the younger, that against the shakenly voiced words, it wasn't clear at all. "I am just- I'll sit down now. I need to take a deep breath. Sit down and-"

"We are sitting." noted the brunette confusedly. Seemingly, the plain note made wake up the other from the stupor, because the older suddenly marked to him boredly, raising an eyebrow. "Okey, okey, it was just a comment." he lifted his hands in defence against the killing pale blue eyes.

"A definitely obvious observation, thank you." moaned to him the guy wearily, then gazed to the rest of the collapsed table, like it would have bespoke the answer for the untold questions. It apparently didn't say anything at all, but the pieces on the ground actually - _undoubtedly_ \- showed the current state. It was an inexplicable mess. A totally physically formed medley stage from the past days.

"So. Just get it right for a moment. If I am not visioning this whole conversation from the exhausting or from an untested compound..." was it started thoughtfully. "Then, and none but only that case, what you just said is the truth." raised the vision to the guest the black haired slowly.

"It's all true."

"Oh... that changes some things then..." sighed the local in a brown study and laid back as it was possible in the weak chair and with the resting animal on the shoulder. A short silence followed the note, then as the racoon slightly poked the elder's neck, the still was broken. "Which century exactly?" was taken the almost inaudible question.

"Twenty-first. Cavendish and Dakota came from the late twenty-second if I remember well. 2175 actually." the younger said and suddenly he felt like he would have been on an interview or telling a bad news for someone.

The elder slowly looked around in the dim place and then the bright blue eyes stucked on the map on the wall, observing the well-organised notes, examinations, drawings and lines through that all across the vertical surface.

"In the end, it all doesn't count, does it?" was fixed the vision like a blank gaze to the certain part of the room. "If I managed to free my father or made Corona and the princess pay, you couldn't tell. It was - as you said - hundreds of years ago. Your friends can't even tell it. They have came more farer." was minded somewhat on a breaking voice.

After a short, dead silence, as the animal purred sadly, giving with it the greatest imaginable empathy, the owner stroked through his grey fur, managing to smile a little. The dark haired then regarded to the younger. "Otherwise, as my little compeer pointed at on his shy way, I've missed to introduce myself. I'm Varian." was reached suddenly a gloved hand towards the boy. The brunette faintly answered the greeting, trying to catch abrupt the other's sinuous mood swings.

"Hello Varian." he said then, managing to get in fine a little courage to himself from the surprise. "Nice to meet ya." smiled he to the elder, who all of a sudden grinned as they then left each other.

"Nice?" chuckled immediately the dark haired to the expression. "Well, surely, you don't know me, kid. Within Corona, people don't say it's nice to know me. As I reckon, even outside of the Wall. I've managed to create a quite great reputation lately." was it voiced crypticly. "Let me tell you an unknown secret: a promise is a promise. Unbreakable. And I can be very blind and strict with it."

Confusedly he stared to the other for a moment then as a slight smile appeared on the pale face, he calmed a bit. Whether he has became misgiving during each voiced thought or not, they have been after all just strangers to one an other. Maybe he just couldn't make out much the guy - yet. Not even considering the obvious time gap within them. "Don't worry, Milo. It's not referred to you." was it attached.

"It doesn't?" he asked hopefully.

"At all." was he ensured kindly. Then the younger has became observed friendly, like the man has used to mark someone figuring out how to prepare the other to the worst. "Listen, kid, I don't want to be the one, who get you down, but if it's all true what you said, then, I don't think they will come back for you soon - or aught."

"I wouldn't worry." he corrected the other's sceptic thoughts eftsoons with a shrug. "Dakota and Cavendish could solve everything. They just need time to get back. In the time stream they hardly can repair the vehicle but if they find a place and time for the readjustments, it will be their first to do, I am sure."

He was sounded determined, confident completely. And that was far enough. The elder stood up and stepped to the working desk, looking for some empty papers. As those were found, and a piece of coal was handed, the examination on the shared issue has been started. After a few minutes, as some pages were filled, the dark haired turned back to the guest.

"How is your memory?"

"M-my memory?" looked puzzled the weirdly clothed one, just as the sounded question would have been a total non sequitur.

"I mean, could you draw them? The vehicle, and your friends. The time stream. I need every single detail to help you back your time. How it works, what is needed for it. And what have you. You got me, right?" was it explained, then the elder added seriously. "Because you wouldn't like to stuck here, would you? This era is dangerous, you might not aware of what danger is waiting for you outside, but I know. Huge racoon-ish monsters and mad meteoric alchemists, not even talking about the mysterious hidden hazards and the army of unstoppable automata mechanisms."

The younger swallowed. He could exactly imagine a huge monster, the Pistashion-case wasn't that long ago. He could easily recall those green plants, chasing after them through the time. And if something would have had a fur, then it could be just more terrifying, not even considering with the unpredictable menaces here. The used-to odds currently, at an unknown place and time, haven't helped to him. "I am not."

"Right." was heard the satisfied note, and the other tossed to him the rest of the empty papers. "Then, let's make it." wore an encouraging smile the dark-haired after that turned around, back to the desk to continue the work on something previously started.

The younger gazed to the papers blankly, he all at once couldn't know what to do or what could have been right to do. Then as the other out of a blue screamed and he heard a slight cursing, just as: "Auch, Rudiger! My ear. It wasn't needed to remind me that way!". He realised the weight of his presence and rather focused on the content of the writing and let alone the occupant by collecting the details about the time-travellers silently.

. . . . .

"That's... that's really something." said then not much later the elder, grabbing the written papers in the gloved hands, seemingly deeply lost in the examination of the content of the younger's handwriting.

"So, technically, if I would have that-" was shown an abbreviated word to the brunette.

"PzI, Pizzazium Infinionite." he helped out the other.

"That." said the dark haired, not even trying to pronounce the unbeknown element. "And/or that-"

"Time juice."

"Exactly. Then I could recreate it. Easy as a pie." smirked assuredly of the future the other, visibly imagining in mind the piecing out of the vehicle.

"Well, except that these elements are only available in the far future." got the younger the hole in whole bright projection. "Or existing in the time stream."

"Nuance detail." shook the dark haired the head. "I could solve it. Have I mentioned I made a truth-serum from only one drop of a mood-portion? _Alchemy_. Or a wholly new element from one and a half kilogramme sand? _Alchemy_. Not even talking about my automatons." was it cleared vividly. "That vehicle what could take anybody through the time... is not really differing from my machines."

"I could see it,-" started the brunette, but stopped and the elder realised he needed to be helped out.

" _Varian_."

"I could see it, Varian." he repeated memorizing the other's name in fine. "But it's unnecessary to create an other. Dakota and Cavendish will come back for me. Maybe not today, but soon. Surely, they will come back. Yea, I'll be bound, they are momentary on the point of figuring it out how."

"Just to two perception, Milo. One: you can't be sure. People can be easily betrayed here. Two: you forget to calculate with yourself. Murphy's law, right? What can be go wrong, will go wrong. Or something similar like that." was it pointed by showing the gloved fingers after each reason. "You need a cover. And let's to be honest, here your best chance is an alchemist. Well, the only alchemist nearby. Ain't I right, Rudiger?" was poked gently the resting animal on the shoulder. The racoon purred coincidently still a little out of it then slept back in silence.

"Anyway, thanks for helping." he said demurely, still not understanding the point of the other. And otherwise, even if the idea about the recreating seemed ridiculous at first glance, in some aspects it might have made sense, just not yet.

"Pshaw, no bother at all." waved a gloved hand the dark haired, like this whole would have been nothing: get back someone from the far future to his time, and besides accept the possibility of time-travelling. "I always help to my friends." was it affixed generously.


End file.
